This invention relates to a money clip which includes a concealed magnifying glass that may be manually pivoted outwardly of the money clip for temporary use while the money clip continues to hold a folded wad of paper money.
Conventional money clips generally comprise either a pair of resilient arms between which a wad of paper money may be resiliently held or a base upon which a springy leg is connected for clamping a wad of paper money between the base and the leg. Another form of a money clip comprises a simple resilient or elastic band which is used to resiliently hold a batch of paper money that may be folded.
The money clip, with the paper money bills or notes, may conventionally be used in restaurants or in other locations where the user must read an invoice or bill that is printed in relatively small type. Moreover, the environment of a typical restaurant may involve insufficient lighting to enable the user to clearly read the invoice or bill. Hence, it is desirable to have on hand a magnifying glass so that the user of the money clip may easily read the small print and, simultaneously, have available the cash to promptly pay the bill.
Normally, it is inconvenient to carry a separate magnifying glass. Moreover, overtly taking out and using a separate magnifying glass generally would tend to direct attention to the person paying the bill in a manner which is undesirable. Hence, it is desirable to provide a handy magnifying glass coupled with the immediate availability of the cash needed to pay a bill under circumstances where the bill is difficult to read whether because of insufficient light or insufficient type size.
Hence, this invention is concerned with providing a money clip which normally holds a folded wad or batch of paper money notes or bills and simultaneously holds a concealed magnifying glass that can be easily positioned for use and then immediately concealed again within the money clip. Thus, use of the otherwise concealed magnifying glass would draw little attention to the user and can conveniently provide the magnification when needed by the user.